Talk:Sakura Haruno
Suigetsu? is it me or is there a picture of suigetsu on the top of the page?--XIII-DARKNESS (talk) 18:26, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :It was, due to some vandalism on a template page, but it has been fixed now. Jacce | Talk | 18:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) senbon sorry for making a new heading but i want to know can anybody tell me where sakura uses senbon i've only seen her use it in pictures but never in anime or manga i only saw once in anime where sakura got angry at naruto and was gonna use it on him but i've never seen her use senbon for medical purposes only shizune can somebody please explain? :She threatens Naruto with needles in episode 185, that's all the instances I remember. Jacce | Talk | 17:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining i know she used it on naruto but never seen her use it for medical purposes genjutsu does anybody know if sakura will learn genjutsu all we know is that she can dispel it and kakashi noted she has an affinity but she has never learned can somebody explain this to me? :Nothing indicate that she will learn genjutsu at this point, although she has talent for it (intelligence, great chakra control). She has used her talents for medical techniques instead. Jacce | Talk | 17:19, August 26, 2010 (UTC) thanks for tellling me it would be good if she could Angry Episode 175 of shippuden was messed up, because sakura was hugging Naruto when he returned to konoha when she knew hinata liked him. she didn't deserve to do that, hinata did! Filipinoboy97 (talk) 17:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC)Filipinoboy97 First, this is not a forum, Second, it's the same thing in the manga, what's the problem? --Ttogafer (talk) 18:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) i agree with ttogafer i don't see what the problem is yeah hinata should of hugged naruto but why are you asking this Yeah seriously it's not related and that hugging thing didn't happen for real so chill OK you make it seem like a big issue, but it's not. Masashi made it that way so if you can't respect that you can't respect Masashi --Naginata clan does anybody know what clan sakura is from. That was my question for like the whole year. I know that in the back of her outfit there's a pink flower drawn. And another thing is that i never saw her parents or her family. It's weird. nd another thing is that i never saw kakashi's mother. It's mad weird. :How is that weird? Her family simply aren't important. We also never saw the mothers of Hinata, Neji, Ino, Chōji, Shikamaru, ... or the parents of Tenten, Lee, Konohamaru, ... :We don't know who Sakura's parents are ior what clan she belongs to, if any. We'll also never find out until they suddenly start playing a part in the story. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Obviously she is from Haruno clan... 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 22:17, October 19, 2010 (UTC) is that so??? than i guess you think kakashi senpai is from the hatake clan? and gai sensei is from mito clan???Shauli (talk) 23:30, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Most Skilled Kunoichi in her Age group Does this mean she is the best fighter and would win against any of them. Does this include Temari. Or does it just mean she has the highest stats? --- Temari isn't in the same age group with Sakura, anyway... Stats are really important, I agree. But just because her stats are the highest, she doesn't have to be the most powerful one. In part I Neji had a score of 21 whereas Naruto's was 14.5... There are a lot of other examples of fights contradicting with the Stats... I believe she could beat most of them (still not sure about Temari) but not because her high stats. Because of her experience and training with Tsunade. Looking at the stats alone, you can't say much. You also have to consider the kekkai genkai abilities, jutsus and fighting styles ;) Right? To sum up: Looking at that score of 26 --> it is not certain that she could beat any of that Kunoichi. Looking at her score, abilities, Akatsuki experience, hard training --> she is one of the most skilled Kunoichi in her age group. --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 10:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Looking at the stat card she is the most skilled kunoichi, but that that doenst mean she's the most strongest of them, other factors have to be included, such as her opponent, their skills and a few other things. As of yet Sakura has mostly shown a great deal of skill in medical ninjustu, and using enhanced chakra strength technique. These are her two main forms of fighting, take them away and she could be easily defeated. The same could be said with Hinata, who is a close range fighter would have great difficulties against a long ranged fighter like Temari and vice versa if either Hinata or Sakura got close to her. I'm going to specify and say that she had the highest overall score in the databooks. Alright. Because that sounds a little biased. "There are a lot of other examples of fights contradicting with the Stats..." Stats don't completely cover stuff like biju powers, kekkei genkai, or individual jutsu that are decisive enough to throw things off. ZeroSD (talk) 02:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but beside Ino, I find Sakura to be one of the most useless ninjas and compared to everyone else on Team 7, she serves no purpose but to be the damsel in distress, especially pre-Shippuden. I know she is the medical member of the team but could she not learn something that is useful during battle. Tsunade had some lightnign-jutsu while Sakura has no element affinity so far. As for her extreme strength, there are several ninjas that could equal her IN a fight. Her healing abilities while useful and could be life saving one day, are/were only good for Sasuke since Naruto had the Nine-Tails. That's just my rant and as for her stats, they were good on paper but we all know how that works out. Varpilah 05:17 September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sleeping gas-bomb took out Sai, Kiba, and Lee at the same time, has poison now too... and sure, while several ninja could equal her in a fight, they're pretty badass as well, and not as many of them could one-shot a giant centipede. The healing powers have saved Hinata and Karin so far too. I'm not going to say a particular nin is the strongest, but useless? Nah, even after she kinda moved to the background Sakura's still got a lot of chops to show off :) ZeroSD (talk) 05:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have one thing to add to my very long answer above. Like I said there are some kunoichi that could beat her in a battle. But we can't say anything for sure. The reason why Sakura seems like the strongest kunoichi is because she is the heroine of the series. Seriously, she had the longest battle screen time among all others. Sasori fight alone took 4 hours. Temari for example, we haven't seen her doing much, right? We don't know how she improved herself over 2 and a half years. Else that small part in the manga :/ So yeah, we can't say anything for sure until it actually happens. Databook is only on paper. (I know this one thing is pretty long) --LifeGetsBoring (talk) 16:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that Sakura is far from useless in battle than she was in the first part of Naruto. I must remind everyone, who insist on saying that she is very powerful because she took on Sasori and won. Remember that Sakura herself said that had she not had help from Chiyo, who told her about Sasori's form of fighting and that she actually fought with her, she would not have stood a chance against him. Some of his puppets, yes. But agaisnt his most powerful puppets and himself she would have been easily defeated. Also I need to remind everyone that the majority of Sakura's fighting style is the use of the chakra enhanced strength technique, dodging, and predicting her opponents movements. Rarely has she used kunai drenched in poison, and the sleep bombs in combat. Take away her ability to use chakra for the enhanced strength, with a good well placed Juken strikes, from say Hinata, and Sakura will be close to a sitting duck, as the strikes not only take away her ability to use chakra but makes it so her movement is crippled as well. However, as we have yet to see this happen, we can only theorize.Michma12 (talk) 19:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) "Personality" Media:Example.ogg Sakura's page is corrupt by SasuSaku fans apparently. Sakura's "personality" has nothing to do with her relationship with Sasuke. Somedaylegacy (talk) 20:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC)Somedaylegacy sakura's skills why does it say sakura can doge alot of peoples moves and can predict them because i don't think that is entirely true can someone please explain if you don't know what i mean i mean in the taijutsu section :In Sakura's training to be a medic-nin, Tsunade trained her to avoid attacks, because if she was hit, she'd no longer be able to heal her team mates, there was an entire flashback for that. Omnibender - Talk - 19:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :The Sasori fight specifically showed she was good at both these things too, she learned to read Sasori's attacks and dodge a lot of them. ZeroSD (talk) 19:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) true, yet she still blindely attacked sasuke,and did not predict a very predictable attack.Shauli (talk) 20:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Different opponents, she didn't have the emotional baggage in Sasori's fight like she had with Sasuke. Omnibender - Talk - 20:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) true again, non the less, the whole tsunade/medic nin training was supposed to prep her as a medic nin because her significance in battle, emotional baggage should be set aside when a killing intent is in the field.espacially when it's her life on the line.Shauli (talk) 20:21, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :She was counting on gaining at least a little time due to her deception instead of Sasuke being *that* heartless. Still, it doesn't say much on her dodging skills against someone who's not trying to stab her in the back. ZeroSD (talk) 21:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ( ) yeah but sakura didn't have good evasion on naruto shippuden move when the zero tails atacked her she was knocked out thanks for answering my question Lock the page "Despite this change, Sakura still holds a flirtatious personality, and has been shown to use it to her advantage to manipulate others. One such case was when Naruto asked her if she wanted to join him for ramen, and while she accepted she said that he had to pay for the both of them, or she would decline the offer." The edit war between this single paragraph, which was mentioned in the databooks and such--though others won't believe it-- is driving me insane! I say the lock page until people learn to accept it. If it was confirm by Kishimoto, then leave it! Why can't the others accept it? Is it because this was not shown in the anime? The whole edit war is pointless. Who agrees with me that it should be locked until everyone gets over it and learn to leave it alone?--'NinjaSheik' 23:30, September 30, 2010 (UTC) yes i agree it should be locked.Elvesyou--JS 20:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC)